


fix me in thirty-seven

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pete's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fix me in thirty-seven

Pete was laying in bed, as he had just woken up. He checked the date on his phone; it was June 5th. He turned thirty-seven today. He was pretty old, if he said so himself.

He stayed there for what felt like hours, but then he heard the door unlock.

"Happy birthday, you meme," Patrick started as soon as he entered the room, Andy and Joe behind him. "You're old," he commented, snickering.

"Maybe," Pete said, shrugging. "But Gerard's older."

"But Gerard isn't dating us," Joe pointed out. He was the youngest of them all, and he had learned to get over the age difference. It was just five years, after all.

Pete snorted and put a blanket over his head. "Fine. Let me sleep, damn. It's barely ten in the morning."

Andy laughed and took the covers off him. "Get up, you lazy ass," he said, prodding him with his hand.

Pete groaned and got up. He put some clothes on quickly and then gave a sloppy kiss to all of his bandmates. "I love you all," he murmured.

"I love you too," Patrick said immediately, followed by a kiss.

Joe rushed to the oldest boy and hugged him, leaving Patrick behind. Patrick huffed in fake annoyance. "You're really great, Wentz. I love you," Joe muttered.

Pete smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too, Troh."

"Don't call me troh," Joe said with a mock offense tone.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Joe Troh with the fro?" he suggested.

They all snorted. "He'll kick your ass if you call him that, Pete," Andy responded for Joe.

"listen to him," Joe muttered before kissing the oldest boy's neck with affection. "You're amazing."

Pete laughed softly and kissed the youngest of them all. He loved all three of them so much, and he was glad to know the feelings were shared. He remembered when he wasn't sure they were even into polyamory, when he'd date Patrick and try to forget he even liked joe and andy that way.

"But we have birthday cake!" patrick announced happily, his eyes glinting with contentment.

Pete grinned. "Oh!" he exclaimed, delighted. "Let me guess: chocolate?" It was his favorite, after all, and he wasn't expecting any lesser.

"Of course," Patrick answered as he gave him a kiss. "Let's go."

Everyone smiled. "Let's go," Pete murmured.


End file.
